A Confession Too Late
by ebibunny
Summary: A one shot about Thranduil spending his last minutes with his wife after she was attacked on her way back to Mirkwood.


I knew my wife was dying, but I never realize it'll be this soon before she pass. She was a wife chosen by my father, Oropher, a long time ago. It was a marriage without love. But I do care about her. I respect her and love her in my own way. We may share the same bed, but there was no romance. We had our own spaces.

One of the healer called me to enter my room, where my wife is being examined. Before I enter, the healer spoke to me, "She doesn't have much time left. Today will be the last." I nodded and entered the room.

My wife greeted me, "husband," with a smile. I felt a pang of guilt for not spending more time with her.

"Leave us," I ordered the healers. After they closed the door, I sat in the bed next to her. I held her hand and looked down. "I'm sorry," I said sadly. My wife touch my chin and lift my face up to look at her. She was smiling at me. "What are you sorry for, husband?"

A tear escaped my eyes and she wiped it away. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you." She frowned. "You did nothing wrong towards me, Thranduil," But then she chuckled. "I never see you cry before."

"I never had any reason to make me cry before, but now I do. I just realized that I don't want to lose you."

She looked sad but kissed my forehead. I started weeping and she placed my head in her shoulder and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly.

"We can always be reunited. We'll meet again someday. I'm sure," She comforted me.

"I'm sorry for being like this," I said between sobs.

"Not all tears are bad, Thranduil," She smiled and cupped my face. She wiped away all my tears and stroke my cheek.

"I'm sorry for being a bad husband to you. I never thank you enough for giving me Legolas. I realized I never loved you enough, I never cherish you enough. I want you to stay with me. I want to start again. I want more time."

She smiled at me with tears in her eyes. "We can start again now, Thranduil. We can make my time left a memorable one."

"I love you," I declared at her. She smiled at me and replied, "I love you too."

"You do?" I can't believe she did love me after all I did towards her.

"Yes, Thranduil. I do. I love you for being a good father to Legolas, for caring at me, for respecting me." She looked at me with so much love that it hurt me. I ask for her permission to kiss her and she granted it. I lean down at her and kissed her. She kissed me back sweetly and cupped my cheek. We pulled away and rest our foreheads against each other.

She started coughing blood and get even paler. I went out of bed and grabbed a small towel. I went back sitting next to my wife and wipe the traces of blood from her mouth. I knew her time was running out.

"Lay down, love. I'll call Legolas," She held my hand and said thank you. I nodded with a sad smile.

I found Legolas in his room and carried his little body. He knew the situation his mother was in and weep in my shoulder. I walk back to my room whilst rubbing his back along the way.

Once I closed the door and put him down to the bed, he ran to his mother and continued his sobs at his mother's shoulder while muttering, "Nana, don't leave me. I love you."

My wife exhaled and started to sob too. She hugged Legolas tight. "Nana will always be with you, my little leaf. In your heart. Nana will always love you and ada. Now look at me, sweetheart."

Legolas looked up to my wife's face and she pointed at his heart. "Nana will always be here."

She cough blood again and now she was having trouble with her breathing. I wipe the blood again and she looked at me. She said, "Take care of our son, Thranduil. I love you."

"I love you more," With that I kissed my wife on the lips and after we parted she looked at Legolas again. "Remember, Nana will always be with you and ada. I love you so much my little leaf," She then held my hand and smiled at me then back to Legolas. "I love you both so much with all my heart," With that she closed her eyes.

Legolas screamed at his mother to wake and cried hysterically. I carried his little body and hugged him while I too cry. He sobbed in my shoulder and cling to me.

"She will always be with us, my little leaf."


End file.
